


Some short underhero stories

by bluepatient



Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: Insert other characters here, cause tagging all is a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient
Summary: Underhero is a great game and since it doesn't have many fics, i'm writting some myself.(Sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance, English isn't my first language)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: ideas brought by the awesome people on the Underhero server I am. Everyone there is: amazing

Prompt: Rena's reign told from young Stitches' POV

Work, work and more work. It was his first memory, and also what his life was about. All his friends and himself knew was work. It didn't matter how tired they were, how many of them ended up fainting at some point during the day, or that they were even injured.  
They needed to do their work. Or if not… they would be severely punished.

Stitches had seen some punishments himself. Being Rena's right hand came with a price after all: he needed to be at her side almost all the time. He always blessed the mask covering his face, as she couldn't see how his eyes closed when that happened.  
But the screams always hunted his mind day and night.

He constantly asked himself if that was how his life was going to be: seeing his friend and fellow underlings get hurt and overworked, collapsing on his excuse of bed at the end of the day, feeling the constant fear on his chest when she was around… not knowing if he would be okay the next day.

Stitches knew it needed to end at some point. He had thought about it many times, and even spoke it with his good friend T. Bur, one of the few underlings he could trust to not tell Rena.  
He knew her weaknesses after all. With a bit of planning it would be easy… and they could finally be free for her reign of horror.

But for the moment… he closed his eyes as he laid down, tired after a long day. He could start planning it with T. Bur the next day. And so he fell asleep, just a thought on his mind:

One day… He would set them free.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: AU where MK and Ellie accidentally kill Stitches (remember when T Bur mentioned that they have a slight possibility of killing him? yeah.....)

They knew that killing Stitches was a possibility. A very small one, with almost no chance of happening… but still there.  
But if they were honest with themselves, they never thought it could happen. "There is no way I'm stronger than him" he had thought as he went through the Hero's Road.

And yet, there they were. In Stitches' throne room, with Stitches laying on the ground, a fatal wound on his side. They were too shocked to even act for a small moment. It even felt like they forgot how to breathe for a small moment.

"You… you did good, child" Stitches said with a soft voice from the ground, almost making them jump from they were standing.

Masked Kid found themselves kneeling in front of his Boss, leaving an unusual quiet Elizabeth IV at his side.  
"You knew my weaknesses and took advantage of that… it is my own fault for letting my guard down" he mumbled, chuckling a bit at the end. Their mouth felt bitter as he talked.

"But let me tell you something child… killing me comes with a price, one that I paid myself after killing the old queen many years ago…" Stitches said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I hope… you can handle it, child" he said as he closed his eyes.

And then… there was only silence in the room.

Neither of them talked, neither of them moved.

At least until a very familiar voice talked behind them.  
"Well well well, what an interesting turn of events!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Cereza meeting Salserissimo before the fight

"It is hot in here" the princess thought as she finally arrived at the top of the volcano. She was glad the mask prevented her hair to get stuck on her face at that moment, though she couldn't wait to get rid of it.

"Let's do this, green boots is waiting for me" she thought, finally stepping into the elevator and making her way down.

It seemed that el Salserissimo didn't bother to put the hot sauce levels up, as she got to the bottom at the moment.

"Of course, since all his cheap workers are finally free, he can't do much…" she thought as she walked towards the main big cavern where, according to Elizabeth, the big salamander was.  
And, sure enough, there he was. Not in all his glory. On the contrary, he looked like some kind of teenager in the middle of a drama

"Ay mi madre, I'm sure everyone saw me, I can't believe I went out like this. Can't believe that mascarita fooled me like that!!" The big salamander whimpered to himself. Cereza had a hard time containing her laugh.

"They really beat all of our asses, didn't they?" She said, finally making her presence known.

"Oh no, another mascarita no!" El Salserissimo said as he gazed down the princess. She couldn't help but laugh that time.

"It is a good disguise, isn't it?" She said, finally pulling up the mask to reveal her face.

"La princesa? Why are you even here? Didn't Stitchy capture you?" The big salamander said, his eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her.

"How I ended here is a long story, and we don't really have the time, big guy. I came here to get your help. We need you to stop Stitches" she said, and it was his turn to laugh.

"Help stop Stitchy? Why would I even help you, princesa?"

"All the other bosses are going to help. And aren't you tired of being here, trapped and with nothing to do?" She said, and the big salamander stopped laughing. She was met by silence, and she knew she had his attention. So she continued talking.  
"If you help us, you won't have to stay here inside this volcano. You could do whatever you want" she said, earning a sigh from him.

"Princesa, the only thing I can do apart from hot sauce is cooking. And I don't think other are going to make a giant salamandra like me a chef" he said with a big sigh, resting his head on one hand.

"I would" she said without even thinking it twice. Both of them blinked as they looked at each other, and silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"You...would?"

"Yes. If you help us defeat Stitches, you can work as a chef in the castle. You have my word as a princess" she said, making the big salamander surprised.

"...alright, I will help you and the mascarita defeat Stitchy" he finally said, making Cereza smile at him.

"Great! Now let's go big boy, we have an evil king of darkness to defeat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Postgame where Stitches and T. Bur bring MK and Elizabeth back, and they just live like a little family, or basically found family content cause found family

MK almost jumped from their bed as they woke up, body trembling sightly as they hugged themselves. The child let out a small shaky sigh as they realized it had been just a nightmare, one of the few they had sometimes.

They were safe, their friends were safe, and they were back.

Thought as much as they thought about it, they couldn't help but think about the nightmare they just had. It was like the pictures were stuck on their head.  
They glanced at their side, relieved to see Elizabeth was still sleeping on her small handmade bed. They were glad she was quite the heavy sleeper.

Mk let out another sigh as they looked at their still shaky hands. It would be impossible to go back to sleep at that moment, they just knew it.

And for some strange reason, they thought about Stitches and T. Bur. They had helped them after their return… maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to look for them?

"It might be a stupid idea" they thought as they carefully got up from their bed, blanket securely around them.

"They are probably sleeping" they thought as they walked outside their bedroom.

"You might bother them" they thought as they walked down the hallway.

To their big surprise, there was a faint light coming from the living room, accompanied with the sound of two familiar voices. They shyly looked inside the room, only to find Stitches and T. Bur speaking.  
The ex evil king was the first one to notice the kid, looking at them with an eyebrow raised for a second. Thought his gaze softened as they looked at their smaller trembling form.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked with a surprisingly soft voice, and MK found themselves nodding.

"I see. Come here child" Stitches said as he moved to the side, leaving a small spot for them to sit.  
They felt a bit relieved as they sat down between T. Bur and Stitches, blanket still around them.

"You had been through a lot, talking about it might help you" T. Bur said as he put a fin on their hair, Stitches nodding at their side in agreement.

The child looked down at their still trembling hands for a moment, considering the offer. They had never talked about their nightmares, no one knew about them, not even Elizabeth. Though by their gazes they had the feeling T. Bur and Stitches had realized a long time ago about them.  
They found themselves raising their hands, and they were soon telling them all about their nightmares.  
Their hands trembled more and more as they continued, and they almost jumped out of their seat as Stitches grabbed their hands with his own.

"...is okay kid, breathe" he said as he pulled them closer. A familiar fin rested on top of their head in a comforting manner, and tears were falling from their eyes before they even knew.

Mk didn't know how much time passed after that, but they did feel a bit better. And tired. They felt very tired, and their comforting presence just invited them to sleep.  
And so MK closed their eyes and muttered a small "thank you" before finally falling asleep.

They didn't have more nightmares that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: MK life before the game

The soft murmur of voice could be heard down the hall, followed by some faint laughs. MK sighed as they looked at their ceiling, arms at their side. There was a time when he had wanted to make friends, to talk with their fellow underlings. To sit together in a table and have a few laughs after a long day of work. To have, so to speak, friends.

But now they couldn’t help but feel pained as they heard the voices in the hall. Pain for knowing it will probably never been like that.

Others feared the unknown, the strange. Even between evil beings.

And what they don’t know, they ignore. They try to change it. They laugh over it.

Mk turned around, pulling their pillow close to them and hiding their face on it. No tears fell from behind their mask, but the oppressive feeling on their chest didn’t leave. Their body didn’t stop shaking.

For a moment, they wondered what have they done wrong. What was wrong with them, why were they even like that.

They would probably never know.

The kid sighed again, feeling how the room was getting colder. A small glance to their clock made them realize it was later than they had thought, and they should probably be sleeping.

Mk moved under their bedsheets, hugging the pillow as they laid down once more. With a last heavy sigh, they closed their eyes and as always, they hoped.

They hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: POV from Hero and Ellie's journey before the Kersploosh incident.

"This is it Scarfy. We finally got all the stones and it's time for our final battle" Elizabeth said as Hero stood in front of Stitches' castle.

She was right. They had been through a lot during their journey, defeated a lot of enemies and, most importantly, they had grown stronger together. It felt like yesterday since they started their quest to save the world.

He still couldn't believe he had been the chosen hero all along, and he never thought he would be able to fight anyone. Not even in his dreams.

And yet there they were. Hero put the three stones in the actually intricate door lock, and smiled when the big door opened.

"Let's go Scarfy boy! We have to kick some evil king ass!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically, earning a soft chuckle from the Chosen Hero.

"Alright Elizabeth, here we go!"

The road up Stitches' chamber was long and Hero was glad the castle had so many maps around. He chuckled at the thought that maybe the Evil King of Darkness himself got lost sometimes and that's why there were so many maps.  
He also had to fight many of those strange masked underlings along the way.

"Must be the guards of the castle, I don't remember seeing them on the other places" he had thought during the way. But at the end, he guessed it didn't matter. They were on the way, after all.

And, after a good few hours, they finally made it to the top. Hero just needed to go down the long halls of the final floor, and they would be soon face to face with Mr Stitches.

"Don't worry Princess, we are almost there" he thought, hoping she was safe. He wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

"Are you ready, Scarfy?" Elizabeth asked, and he nodded in response.

"Let's do this, Elizabeth"

Hero had a good feeling about his final fight. He was going to win, for the princess and for the kingdom.  
Nothing could stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: MK being hurt and everyone takes care of them  
  


They had always been careful in their small adventures, especially after they returned to their own dimension. MK made sure to not be more than 3 days away from home, to always have food and a first aid kit with them, to be careful where they went.  
But sometimes, you can’t escape accidents, even if you try your best.

  
  
“Come on kid, we are almost there…” Elizabeth said at their side as they tiredly walked, their body practically screaming with every step they took. MK could see the house at the end of the road, and they were sure that that and Elizabeth were the only things preventing them for collapsing at that moment.  
“Come on, just a bit more…” she said softly as they approached.

  
  
To their surprise, Stitches was outside, looking at the nearby ocean as he sat on the ground. MK almost cried in relief when they saw him.  
“Stitches, come here! They are hurt! Elizabeth said as she and just in time, as their legs finally gave in under them.  
“KID!” was the last thing they heard before their eyes closed.

  
  
They were laying on a soft mattress when they woke up, and it didn’t take MK time to realize they were in their own bedroom. They blinked for a moment, confused about how they had ended there. They remembered the nasty fall… how they walked all the way back… how they collapsed in front of the house…  
Their eyes widened behind the mask for a moment. They had collapsed in front of the house.  
MK quickly tried to sit down, but a familiar hand pushed them back at the moment.

  
“Easy now kid, you could reopen those nasty wounds” Stitches said softly at their side, and they wondered how they even missed the ex evil king sitting right there.

  
“Elizabeth told me what happened. She is resting in that hand-made bed you made her before you ask” he said softly, their body visibly relaxing when they realized he was right. She was fast asleep in her bed, just a few feet away.

  
“...you got us worried for a moment, Axelo” he continued, one of his hands messing with their hair for a moment, and MK couldn’t help but feel guilty for a second. The last thing they wanted was to make them worried.  
  
“Hey, is okay kid. You are fine and that’s what matters. But you aren’t going out on one of your adventures for a while” he said with a soft chuckle, making MK smile behind their mask.

  
“Thank you” they signed as they closed their eyes once again, missing the soft smile on Stitches face.

  
“Rest well kid, I’ll be here”

  
  
Their friends made sure to visit them as soon as they heard, their room full of small presents before they even knew.  
MK felt lucky… after everything that happened, they were still there for them.

  
They couldn’t feel more lucky to have them in their life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work check my ko-fi page!   
> https://ko-fi.com/bluepatient

Prompt: Au where the hero doesn’t die- and we all cry over the fact that mk dies and ellie never meets them

MK sighed internally as they walked behind their fellow underlings, ignoring the conversation between the two of them.

Today was the day the hero was supposed to arrive and, of course, everyone had to be ready for his arrival. They needed to stop him before he got to Mr Stitches chamber. Or at least try to, as they knew it was basically impossible for them to win.

They had been assigned to guard the hall near Mr Stitches' chamber, which meant the three of them would be alone, no one around to help them if the hero managed to go up there. Mk had a bad feeling about it.

They looked at their surroundings as they finally arrived at their assigned spot, once again ignoring the conversation between the other two underlings. Not that they would let MK to join after all. The big chandelier hanging from the ceiling caught their attention, and their gaze moved down to the two levers that seemed to control it.

"Hey! You have anything to say?" One of the underlings said suddenly. Mk almost jumped from where they were standing.

Looking at the other two masked kids, they tentatively pointed at the chandelier, and then the levers. The one that spoke seemed to catch the message, and huffed at the moment.

"Listen here you freak. That plan is never going to work. Never" the underling said, and they bite their lip behind their mask.

" _Of course it was a dumb plan, what was I even thinking_ " they thought as the other masked kids moved to their positions. They followed them quickly, just in time as the hero entered the hall.

MK had heard a lot about the hero and the legendary sword that guided the destined ones. They have also heard how many of their fellow underlings had died under that sword.

And as the hero approached, they knew that was it. They were weak, the three of them were. Just some sort of temporal distraction.

Strangely enough… the thought of dead didn't look as terrifying as they thought. Mk didn't get along with the other underlings, and the few times they tried to talk to others… all they got was a glare, laughs or some sort of sarcastic comment. They had felt alone all their short life.

Perhaps that way… the empty feeling on their chest would finally stop. Perhaps...it was for the best.

The hero raised the legendary sword, and they simply closed their eyes, accepting their fate.

It only took a second and, at last… they didn't felt empty anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: MK burying stitches in the sand at the beach

Their last two weeks had been full of rain and more rain, MK and Elizabeth for going outside or visiting any of their friends. Fortunately for them, a ray of hope in the form of sunlight appeared. Neither of them missed the opportunity to get out, dragging Stitches with them.

"I'm glad the rain is over, I don't know how much I could have handled" Elizabeth said with a happy sigh as they walked near the seashore, the three of them enjoying the weather.

MK nodded in agreement. As much as the rain was nice, they had missed the sunny days. 

The warm the sunlight provided was always that calmed them after their return, after all.

  
  


The continued walking in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, just enjoying the sun and the comfort the others provided.

"...Hey kid, how about we sit down a bit? We had been walking for a while" Stitches finally said as he stopped, making MK blink behind their mask. They looked behind and saw that, sure enough, they had been walking for quite a while.

They sat down on the sand as Stitches opted to lay down, his eyes closed. MK couldn't blame him, as the warm and the relaxing sound of the waves really invited to close your eyes and relax for a bit.

"Hey kid… I think the big ex evil King just fell asleep…" Elizabeth said after a few minutes, just as Stitches left out a soft snore.

Both tried to contain their laugh the best they could.

"He was sure tired…"

" _Hey Axelo…I have an idea_ "

Stitches finally opened his eyes, letting out a yawn as he did so. He tried to get up at the moment, only to find his body had been covered in sand. In lots of sand. And that the two other familiar figures were laughing a few feet away. 

The facts clicked on his mind at the moment.

_"...kid_ "

MK ran away as Stitches jumped with force from the ground, a soft laugh leaving their mouth as Elizabeth taunted an actually amused Stitches.

Those small moments always made them realize how lucky they were.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Prompt: Young Stitches after killing rena_ **

Stitches tried to catch his breath as he sat down on the ground, hands still shaking. He… he had done it. 

It had taken a lot of planning, lots of days of looking over his shoulder in fear of being discovered… a lot of sleepless nights.

But he had done it.

The queen’s body rested on the cold floor of the chamber. Her head was facing his way, and for a moment he shivered. 

Her gaze was still scary, even if she couldn’t hurt him anymore.

  
  


The young Stitches got up after a few minutes, his gaze anywhere but the now ex-queen. He discovered the crown a few feet away, forgotten on the floor. 

“I guess there is no use for this now…” he thought as he grabbed it from the floor. 

Not use for that... and for anything else in that room. 

He wanted to get rid of everything related to her. Begin with a new blank page. She had caused enough suffering in one lifetime.

Stitches knew it wouldn't be easy. Repair all the damage done, take care of her most trusted followers... and basically rebuild everything.

He suddenly realized he didn't know anything about how to rule.

The big door of the chamber opened at the other side, and he quickly distinguished the familiar shark figure peeking inside, a worried look on his face. 

Their eyes met, and after a few seconds... they smiled. They smiled and laughed, and he ran to where his friend was to pull him to a hug.

Stitches guessed he could take care of all of that later.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Prompt: After MK comes back from the void, they have a rematch with Cereza_ **

The princess, the Masked Kid and the hilt stood next to each other as they looked at the sunset, a peaceful silence between them. 

"You know” Cereza said softly, getting their full attention.

“This might sound silly, but while you were trapped there I wrote you letters. About how everyone was doing and the things we could do when you were back” she said with a soft smile.

“Like what?” Elizabeth asked, MK looking at her in expectation.

“Well, for starts…. you still own me a rematch rival” She replied with a small smirk, eyes sparkling.

MK and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment, and then smiled at Cereza.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

  
  


Two figures stood in front of each other, separated by a few feet.

“Are you ready?” The gray-haired girl asked with a confident smile, earning a nod from the masked kid.

“Alright, here I come!”

Their rematch started with those simple words, and both of them enjoyed every second of it. It almost felt like they were never gone.

  
  


The two of them were laying on the ground at the end, tired but with a big smile on their face.

“You have improved a lot” Elizabeth said, earning a soft chuckle from the princess.

“I had to be ready to face my rival, but you are still stronger than I” she said softly, surprised when MK chuckled softly at her side.

The three of them stayed in silence, the other’s presence enough.

“I’m glad you are back”


End file.
